


Secret

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Morgan Stark, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, Kinda, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Darcy Lewis is Morgan Stark who time travelled to back when her father was alive to learn about him.





	Secret

Summary: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's daughter Morgan, she time travels to meet him/learn about who he was.  
\---

'It's different here.' She thinks when she lands, not quite sure yet if it's a good different or a bad different.

She wonders for a moment just what it is before realizing what is has to be. This place has none of the lingering grief and fear her time still holds even twelve years later.

Morgan Stark looks around the empty land she had come to, the little cabin that she grew up in, where the only memories she had of her father were made is gone, no not gone but not yet made or even planned.

She sighs softly and then pulls her tablet out of her bag, it's the only thing other than her Pym partical bracelet that is electronic, out dated in her time but yet to be discover in this one, one of the last things her father had invented.

"Lewis?" she spoke softly.

"Yes, Miss Stark?"

"Can you hack the mainframe to give me credentials for college?"

"Doing so now, name?"

Morgan Stark paused, she hadn't thought about a name when she decided to come back and learn about her father in a way that wasn't stained with grief and sorrow and pain.

"Lewis, something Lewis." she decided on a last name, Lewis had been her AI since she was born and she loved him like her dad had loved Jarvis and Friday.

"May I suggest using a favorite book character?" Lewis suggested.

Morgan frowned, trying to remember the book her father used to read to her, it had been so long that she really only remembered one name from it, unable to bring herself to read it by herself but remembering her father's voice when he said the name.

"Darcy." she said softly, "Darcy J. M. Lewis." 

"Credentials created, Miss Lewis." Lewis spoke, "Shall we head to town now?"

Morgan Stark put her tablet away after looking over all the info Lewis had gotten for her and began walking.

She turned back to the empty space where her mother had raised her, the place her father rested decades into the future and smiled.

"I can wait to meet you, dad, I promise to make you proud." she whispered to the trees before walking away, not knowing just what lay in store for Miss Darcy J. M. Lewis.

 

\--

A/n: just a little thought i had after browsing tbe Darcy is Tony's daughter tag on Ao3.

If i add to this it will be a series.

Morgan is 17ish given that she looks around four or five in Endgame and the J definitely stands for Jarvis and the M for Morgan.


End file.
